Echos
by BlackBlackHeaven
Summary: The exile faces one of her biggest challenge yet Darth Sion! LSFExileAtton ONESHOT I decided to toss in a little romance enjoy!


A/N: Yes I know...another ONESHOT...yeah I know I know...I wrote this orignally for my friend. But since...I figured I have a lot of oneshots posted up nowadays. I said why not add this too. This is how I pictured such a end to such a painfilled and evil Sith Lord...but hey. I suppose you guys can tell me what you think lol anyways...

Disclaimer: I own nothing...once again...ugh I'm never going to own anything yeesh!

* * *

He could hear the light echo heading towards him as he stood waiting. She had been eluding him for sometime. He has seen her fate even through his darkness, never wondering how such a thing would come to him. 

Whether or not her fate was sealed by his hands and his alone. He knew it would end some how and some way. He wondered if this was the force trying to send him a message or whether simply he was to kill her easily.

Because in his dark tormented dreams he had seen her soft face, soaked in blood and him standing above her. His blood red light saber had cut straight through her soft skin.

The exile walked through the door eyeing the pale skinned man in front of her. His scars showing vividly through his body, the cuts and horrible scars of years and years of painful battles made her hands quiver with the thought. This man…this being of darkness now standing in front of her looked like he needed some sort of freedom.

"You do not know her as I do exile." His voice crisp and deep it pierced through her ears. Her dark hair shining through the mild lighting in the room.

"Kreia is not as foreign to me as you think Darth Sion." Her soft voice entering his deluding mind "I do not want to harm you exile...you are…" his voice fell dead. His only eye focused on her closely he could not push the words out. His deep inner darkness stopped it.

She spoke softly but quickly hoping not to prologue this enviable battle.

"You know Darth Sion deep inside Kreia has set you up. You are merely a test for me…and you are meant to fall by my blade and by my hand. You are not truly her apprentice."

"Then so be it Jedi…because you are surely the last of your kind. With Revan dead in the unknown…you are the last. When you die by my hand…you shall be free and this will be over with." His activated his light saber the red glow hummed softly. Quickly the exile did the same the purple blade hummed and they readied themselves for the final battle.

Quickly the Dark Lord attacked both light sabers clashed and sparks flew. He attacked like a true Sith relentlessly. She fought back with as much perseverance the sabers clashed back and forth in a dark never ending light show. The exile moved nearly missing a powerful strike. Getting back to her feet they eyed each other down, the dark and light fighting and waging war once more.

"You are a Jedi…and I am only true pain…you will soon see what that feels like _exile_." A small smile tugged at her lips, but she held it back. His stance changing into a defensive one challenging her to strike him.

"You seem to have me mistaken for a fool Darth Sion" he chuckled throatily before jumping towards her with a downwards thrust of his blood red blade. Missing her once more she struck him in the back with a piercing slice. He fell to his knees the pain powerful he clenched his cracked and pale hand slamming it hard into the steel floor beneath them.

The exile backed away from him slowly never taking her eyes of the evil Sith Lord. Standing up his back towards her "you are faster than the last time we met…_exile_." He breathed hard the dark power flowing back into his crusted and broken body.

"But like Kreia's greatest apprentice you _will_ die." He snickered at her, now they faced each other once more.

"It doesn't have to be this way Sion! You can let go of the pain once and for all!" her words will with content and sadness for the being standing in front of her. He simply shook his head, as their light sabers jarred at one another. Defending another one of his powerful strikes they looked at each other closely both their light sabers pressed hard together.

The sparks flying through the air, "you are an echo…of only death. Because exile…you _are_ death…you are the death of the force. You can hear it…" Sion whispered.

Her blue eyes stayed focused on his before she quickly forced a downwards cut. He pushed her away hard. "If you listen exile…you will hear the echo in your dead soul…you a merely less than flesh compared to me." Her displeasure well known to him, he could feel her growing tired as he grew stronger. The battle cries and stench of death on the floors of this dark academy on Malachor V could be smelt and heard throughout the galaxy.

"I'm telling you Sion…it doesn't have to be this way. You don't have to live…in pure isolated pain forever. Just let the force _go_…as I ten years ago."

"I understand why Kreia loves you so much…dear exile. You are far greater than her first…and you are far more powerful than any Jedi I have ever in countered." He felt proud in that moment, he felt a little bit freer from the darkness that held its tight grip around him.

"But dear exile…there is no other way. You must die…or I must." He flew at her with his blade jumping back a little she protected herself with her own light saber. Throwing equally powerful swings at him, nearly missing his torn and cracked face. He ducked and pushed her back using the force. Hitting a cement wall she dropped her light saber, it rolled towards him. Smirking at her he grabbed it picking up the purple saber glowed. Deactivating it he smiled the weakest he could feeling the last bit of remorse left in his tormented soul.

Her blue eyes focused on him as she lay there hurt. Her back nearly broken from the hard impact it had taken.

"You are beautiful to me exile…but you are not allowed to live. Even if I kill you…I shall kill myself as well. I know that much exile…you are an echo through the force. Heard throughout the galaxy, and you are death because of it."

"You…you don't have to do this Sion…you can let….let go of the force…you can finally be free." He slowly stepped towards her, "exile…you are dead…you are nothing…you are _only_ an echo."

"I'm…not an echo Sion…my name is Arien Skye…and I'm a…" she forced the words out slowly "Jedi…" he smirked at her "cling to your last words exile…_cling_ to them." Activating her light saber he moved closer towards her.

"NO!"

Sion continued as Atton ran towards him his yellow light saber glowing. The red glowing light quietly shut off as Sion chuckled loudly. He turned to look at Atton who was falling to his knees dropping his own light saber on the ground.

The pool of blood surrounding them, Sion stood in it smiling. "Truly you are- he stopped as the yellow light saber flung towards Arien. Jumping up she struck him hard with it, piercing through his back he fell to his knees. She took a deep breathe deactivating it.

"Let go of the force Sion…just let go its over now." She whispered.

"I see now…that even in my darkness…you were…right…" his eluding mind flickered softly as he finally let go of the force.

Arien quickly turned her attention towards Atton. She kneeled down next to him in the small pool of blood quietly she held his hand, "your alive…did I…did I save you yet?" she held his hand tighter, "your eyes…that bad hey? I always was knew...I was…ugly…now the outside matches…the in..." he chuckled softly "hurts…hurts to laugh…I don't want…want to die in front of you…can't bear the…the thought…"

Arien smiled weakly at him. His dark brown eyes focused on her, "loved you…from the…the…moment I…met…you…thought you were a…dream…" she let a small tear slip away, she tried to be strong for him.

"You…saved me…Arien…I guess…the jokes…on me." he tried to laugh but stopped midway.

"Hurts…when I laugh…hurts…" she could feel his body going limp. She smiled at him softly, clenching his hand tightly in hers one last time. The exile slowly stood up grabbing her light saber, the hilt was bloody from lying on the ground but it didn't faze her. She took another deep breathe.

"Time to finish this." She whispered heading outside of the academy.

* * *

Yes like I said before, thats the way I would have thought I would have ended with poor Atton. Plus I had a little help from Youtube...lol. None the less thats it... 


End file.
